The Veracity of Snow
by The Great Narrator
Summary: Tyler has come to a realization, will he ever have the courage to act on it? TylerPogue, Tylerothers.
1. Prologue

**The Veracity of Snow**

_**Prologue**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warning:** This story contains adult themes and sexual relations between two males.

**Author's Note:** After watching the movie and deciding that there was definitely something going on between Tyler and Pogue, and then finding NO pairings of the two, I just had to write this story. It's my first here on Fanfiction so bear with me, and enjoy. Oh yeah, if anyone is interested in beta reading for me, please let me know.

"Baby boy?" The words were barely audible, breathed through what had to be an immense amount of pain, but they managed to reach the young-man who had fallen asleep next to the hospital bed. Tyler's blue eyes shot open and he tried to raise his head to look up only to find himself meeting resistance as Pogue's hand played with his curly hair. Pogue looked down at Tyler, giving him a weak smile as he squeezed the hand that had been holding his for the past few hours. "How'd we do?"

"We kicked his ass," Tyler replied, moving his chair closer to the bed while never letting go of Pogue's hand, fearing that if he let go so would Pogue. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Pogue drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Yeah?" A weak smile formed on his lips as he laid his head back against the pillow. His eyes staring at the ceiling as though trying to picture what had happened between Chase and Caleb.

"Yeah." Tyler replied, smiling back at his friend, knowing that his friend was wishing he could have been the one to battle Chase. It had to be killing the other Son that he had been stuck in the hospital as his friend fought for their lives. Even Tyler regretting not just going to help Caleb after he fucked up and let Sarah slip out of his hands, but he would have just gotten in the way. Which is part of the reason he was sitting in the hospital.

After Sarah had vanished, Reid decided that it was all over and that if Caleb wasn't able to stop Chase, the psychotic User would be coming after the remaining Sons. While the blonde took this as the perfect timing to hook up with as many girls as possible, in case it was his last night and all, Tyler had gotten into his truck and started driving, surprising even himself when he showed up at the hospital, determined to protect Pogue with his life incase Caleb failed. The thought of leaving Pogue to Chase had sickened Tyler.

"Tyler…" It hurt Tyler that Pogue was struggling to speak, he hated seeing his friends in pain, especially Pogue. They may not be as close as Caleb and Pogue, but he had always been there, watching out for Tyler. The older teen had always been there to protect the youngest Son. No matter what trouble Reid got him into, even when it was with Caleb, Pogue had always protected him. How could he not do everything possible in return?

"Yeah, I'm right here buddy." Even now, wrapped in bandages and hooked up to life support, Pogue radiated strength and power that not even Caleb could match.

"…how's Kate doing?" There it was, the dagger that kept twisting in his heart. He had been there since the birth of their relationship. Hell it had been _him_ who had gotten Kate and Pogue together in the first place, because that's what good friends did. Pogue deserved someone special, someone who could make him happy and Kate did that. But for some reason every kiss they shared, every dance they danced, every time they disappeared for a little while, Tyler hated himself.

"I…I'll go find out," Tyler said as he stood from his seat, finally forcing himself to release Pogue's hand. He wanted to stay here for Pogue, not go run around looking for Kate. What if Pogue needed something? What if Chase did survive and came to finish him off? Pogue would be screwed because he was playing candy striper and checking up on Kate.

"Baby boy, wait," Pogue coughed just as Tyler reached the door. The young man stopped at his friend's words, turning his head back. The older teen looked as though he was getting ready to fall back asleep, struggling to stay awake long enough to tell his friend this last thing. "Tell Kate that I love her."

Tyler acknowledged the message with a nod as he turned and hurried from the room before Pogue asked him to tell Kate anything else, somehow managing to find the strength to not cry. Once the door slid closed and he was sure Pogue wasn't watching, Tyler stopped to watch his friend from the window. His forehead met the glass of the window softly as Tyler finally admitted to himself why Pogue meant so much to him.

The rumors were true, the youngest of the Son's of Ipswich was queer, but would he have the strength to tell the others? Could he ever tell Pogue?

_So there's the Prologue for my story, I hope you all enjoyed it. Comments are always appreciated. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 1: The Designated Driver

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own anything other than the plot

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading this and encouraging me to continue. I really hope that this story brings some of you Pogue/Tyler-hesitant readers around (although I doubt this chapter will do it for you). Sorry this Chapter is so long but I started writing and kind of got carried away. In the future I'll try and make them smaller, sorry sorry sorry.

_Sakurabound:_ Thank you, now I'm stressing over if it's good enough.  
_LiasonFan2:_ You flatter me and I hope I didn't disappoint this time.  
_monchy08:_ So much pressure, I really hope I can do it.  
_xxlizzerlikewhoaxx:_ Rewatch the movie and keep the pairing in mind. That whole fight scene and the rest of the movie will look much different.  
_animefanqueen:_ Thank you so much, I love you're stuff so it means alot.  
_blazingfire03:_ I'm trying to make it different, hope you enjoy.  
_darkstorm888:_ I know, right!  
_darkgryponmage:_ If you felt bad for Tyler in before, you probably won't like this chapter. Thanks for being my first comment!

* * *

**THE VERACITY OF SNOW  
_CHAPTER 1_**

The classroom was quickly filling up with ambient noises as the students of Spencer's filed through the doors, too absorbed in their conversations to notice anyone else. They all knew class would so start and once it did, they'd all be in for an hour and half of absolute hell. United States Government. Who the hell would choose to sit through a dried-up old man's, monotone lecture the first thing in the morning? Certainly not Tyler James Simms.

The youngest Son of Ipswich had sauntered into the classroom with the rest of his classmates and found his seat without even thinking about what he was doing. Reid, his oh so thoughtful roommate, had come stumbling into their room at three-thirty that morning, ranting some gurgled nonsense and covered in vomit. Knowing his friend couldn't be trusted to do it on his own accord, Tyler had taken it upon himself to get Reid into the showers and washed up so that their room wouldn't reek in the morning. Sure it served Reid right for going out on a Thursday night, but for once couldn't the blonde have picked a girl who was vomiting-drunk to neck for the night?

"Hey handsome, where were you this morning?" How Reid managed to be so fucking peachy on two hours of sleep, escaped Tyler. He was really tempted to smash his book into Reid's face for the comment, but lacked the energy to do anything more than grunt at the blonde. By the time Tyler had gotten Reid through the shower and into his bed, he just couldn't get back to sleep. He looked like death warmed over, but at least he was caught up on all his assigned readings for the next week.

"Fuck, Baby Boy, that girl last night was unbelievable. I think Spanish is my new favorite." He laughed, plopping down into the seat next to Tyler and ruffling the other boy's hair. Apparently Reid had forgotten about how the night had ended, or he had developed some sick fetish about vomit although that might be too much for even Reid.

Before Tyler could form any sort of a response to his friend's comment, his attention was drawn to the two students who had just entered. Well, maybe his attention was just drawn to Pogue, but Tyler was aware that Caleb had entered with him.

Caleb had become even more…Caleb since his ascension, making it his personal mission to bitch at Reid every time he used and make Tyler feel like shit for letting his friend use. He probably meant well but the boys had all seen what using did to Chase and they didn't need a mother to keep them from going down that path. Tyler knew that none of the Sons wanted a repeat of that issue, but Caleb seemed to believe that if it weren't for him, they wouldn't be strong enough to resist the urge.

If it weren't for Pogue's calm head and ability to distract Caleb from his savior-complex once in a while, it was very likely that Tyler would have snapped and run around Spencer's screaming and naked with Caleb's blood splattered all over him. The speed of Pogue's recovery had astonished his doctors and he was cleared to return to the swim team a month ago, thanks in large part to Tyler's nightly visits to the hospital. If Caleb ever found out that he had used so much to help heal Pogue, he would likely be the oldest's new target for his 'it's addictive' rants.

Tyler's blue eyes followed Pogue as he crossed the classroom, glad when the older boy sat where he could watch him. It was creepy and wrong to think of one of your best, straight friends like that, but Tyler couldn't help himself and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to. Caleb had Sarah, Reid had random girls with nice legs, Pogue had Kate, why couldn't he have someone. Why did he have to be the odd man out and watch as his friends found happiness in others?

The dull pain of Reid's elbow connecting with his side brought Tyler's attention back to the blonde, and he turned with a grunt as he tried to make his friend stop hitting him by pulling back his elbow. He could be like a child at times, if he wasn't getting undivided attention he'd just throw a fit.

"What?" Tyler growled before realizing that Reid was looking ahead with a 'I'm paying attention' look on his face.

"Mr. Simms, unless you are on the verge of enlightenment, I suggest you open your book to page 143 and join us for class." Shit. Class had started and he had been caught mentally undressing Pogue by the professor. Between this and Reid, Tyler's day was off to a phenomenal start.

"Sorry sir," he muttered, flipping open his book and ignoring Reid's silent laughter, clearing enjoying Tyler's humiliation more than he should. The blonde was five seconds away from getting smothered in his sleep.

**-o-o-o-  
**

The beat of the dj's blaring music combined with the crashing of the not so distant waves as it echoed off the walls of the dells. The mass of gyrating bodies moved around Tyler as he pushed forward, knowing that somewhere on the other side were his friends, although Reid very well may be somewhere in the middle of the practical orgy happening around him. He smiled, picturing Reid dancing through the crowd and letting his hands evaluate the other dancers for him. The kid had balls, Tyler would give him that but it wasn't Reid he was really looking for.

Kate had been in Boston for the last week, which meant that she wouldn't be attached to Pogue's side and the two Sons could maybe talk like they had before Kate. It sounded selfish and horrible but Tyler truly did miss how it had been when it was just the four of them. No girls, no school drama, just the Sons playing hide-and-seek on the Danver estate. Ok, so his memories of the "good times" were a little dated but they still worked.

Upon exiting the crowd Tyler quickly spotted Pogue, Caleb and Sarah standing off to the side, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Tyler could tell Pogue had been drinking as he approached, his face was flushed and he was swaying where he stood. He must have had a lot to drink to be showing the effects, at one point or another Pogue had out drunk every other member of the Covenant, he was no light weight.

"Hey Tyler," Sarah said with a welcoming smile before stepping forward to give him a hug. For a girl, and an outsider, Sarah wasn't half-bad. She didn't hold getting taken by Chase against him and had adapted quite well to the whole super powered thing. Hell she was even a pretty decent in the kitchen, which Tyler had discovered when she made him cookies when he was sick a few weeks back. Not half-bad at all, but then again Kate had been pretty cool before she started dating Pogue.

"Bout time you showed up. We thought you got lost or something," Caleb said, giving Tyler a soft punch to the shoulder before wrapping his arm around Sarah's neck. You get lost one time and you're branded for life. Honestly, Tyler was pretty damn sure that Caleb had gotten lost more often than he had, but he always seemed to conveniently forget that.

"Naw, my nap ran long," Tyler laughed, knowing that he would get shit for taking a nap but not really caring. They weren't the ones who had to live with Reid and his all hours of the night entrances. Caleb and Sarah's laughter quickly followed Tyler's as he reached out to grab a beer.

"No, no, no. You're the D.D. tonight Blue Eyes. Reid's already left, so you're going to have to make sure big guy here gets home." She explained, snatching the beer from Tyler's hands and gesturing to Pogue, who still hadn't said anything.

"What about you…nevermind." Tyler said, before catching the look Caleb shot at him and realizing who he was talking too. He really didn't need the mental image that went with that realization, and turned to Pogue. "How you feeling?"

Pogue just smiled at the question and stepped forward, draping his arm over Tyler's shoulders. Beer was heavy on the bigger man's breath as he laughed at Tyler's question. Right, well he was going to take that as 'I'm doing great Tyler, thanks for asking'. Tyler really wanted to know how much his friend had drunk now. To be this be this drunk, shit that much alcohol would probably kill Tyler.

"Alright, we're going to head out then. Tyler's going to take you home, okay buddy," Caleb said, leaning in and clapping Pogue on the shoulder, "Make sure he gets home safety Baby Boy."

"And no drinking," Sarah laughed as the two hurried away. If the look in Caleb's eyes were any indication, they had been waiting for Tyler to arrive so they could leave and start the weekend.

"He's totally going to fuck her," Pogue observed, laughing loudly in Tyler's ear before reaching out for the beer Sarah had taken from Tyler. At least he wasn't completely unaware of his surroundings, that was something to be grateful for. Pogue was heavy as he leaned against Tyler, and the younger teen had to move significantly slower to keep Pogue from falling. Normally, Tyler would be mad over having to leave right after arriving, but he'd sacrifice a few hours of drunken parting for Pogue.

"I don't remember where I parked my bike."

"You didn't bring your bike tonight Pogue, Caleb and Sarah drove you."

"Oh yeah. Caleb's a good guy."

"Yeah, Caleb's a good guy."

"You're a good guy also Baby boy."

"So are you."

"Naw, you're always there, you know, good guy."

"Come on, up, up, up." Tyler said, blushing at Pogue's compliments as he helped his friend climb into his the passenger seat of his truck. They were drunken compliments but they were still compliments. Tyler would take what he could get, he wasn't picky.

"Baby boy, remember that summer at your parent's cabin?" Tyler nodded in confirmation as he climbed into the driver's seat and started his truck. Of course he remembered it, it was the summer before their junior year and all four of them went up to the cabin to have some fun before school started. It was also that summer that Tyler had begun to feel the way he did about Pogue.

"Remember what you said?" Tyler could feel Pogue's eyes on him as he began to drive, avoiding looking at the young man sitting in his passenger seat. How the hell could Pogue remember that, especially when he was as drunk as he was. He should be passed out or ranting about something stupid, not bringing up the past. Just keep driving Tyler, don't talk. Don't look at him.

"Did you mean it, baby boy?" Of course he had meant it, if only Pogue knew how much he had meant it. Tyler remained silent though, stepping on the gas in a futile attempt to get Pogue back to the dorms before he did something stupid. The dark haired young man felt his friend's eyes finally leave him and allowed himself to breathe.

"Fuck dude. I'm horny."

"That's fucking nasty Pogue. Keep that shit between you and Kate."

"Kate," Pogue snorted, rolling his eyes and turning to look out the side window, "I don't know what's going on with her. I think we're done dude."

"Naw, you guys are perfect for each other."

"She's been really bitchy lately and I think she's cheating on me." Tyler finally allowed himself to turned and look at his friend, feeling his stomach clench as his jaw dropped. Kate was cheating on him? He knew it, he knew that bitch was no good for Pogue. He looked miserable, and if the front of his jeans were any proof, he really was horny. No Tyler. Do not look, keep your eyes on the road. Don't do something stupid.

"You sure? I mean it's been a crazy couple of months."

"Yeah, I think we're done once she gets back. Year and a half, down the fucking drain." Pogue turned back to Tyler, who couldn't look away fast enough. His eyes would give him away, they were almost to the dorms and then he'd be safe. Just keep your mouth shut and drive.

"Well you're hot, I doubt you'll have any trouble finding someone to help you out." Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. What happened to keeping his mouth shut and driving. He could Feel Pogue watching him, thinking about what Tyler had just said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know, for a guy, I guess. Looks like we're here." Tyler rushed, parking his truck and accidentally turning to look at Pogue. The other Son was watching him, a small smirk on his face. Fuck, he was drunk. He wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning.

"Looks like it." Pogue said, moving his left hand onto Tyler's thigh. Tyler's eyes doubled in size and his mind began to rush. Pogue's hand was on his thigh. What was he suppose to do? What could he do? "I'm not stupid Tyler."

"I…ah, never said that you, ah…Pogue, your hand?"

"I've seen the way you look at me, Baby Boy. I'm not stupid."

"W-what are you talking about? We should go."

"Remember what you said at the cabin?" Pogue asked, raising his eyebrow as his other hand moved down to unzip his jeans and open his fly. Tyler's breath hitched and a shiver ran down his spine as his mind screamed at him to open the door and get Pogue to his room, but his body refused to move.

"Yeah…"

"Whadda you think, Baby Boy?" He asked, reaching down and pulling down his boxers and hooking the waistband beneath his thick member. The look in Pogue's eyes was lustful, demanding, and after looking into them, Tyler couldn't say no.

Without saying a word, Tyler reached out to grip Pogue's naked shaft and slowly stroked it. He let his eyes flow up and down Pogue's member, memorizing how it looked. He had dreamed of this and now he was actually doing it. It just didn't seem real. Although Pogue's moans were definitely real, Tyler decided as his eyes moved up to his face. His eyes were closed, and his mouth parted as he breathed and encouraged Tyler to continue.

Taking a second to unbuckle himself, Tyler slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss just above the base of Pogue's shaft. His actions were rewarded with a soft moan as Pogue's hand moved to the top of his head and moved his mouth to continue what his hand had started. Pogue quickly released himself into Tyler's mouth, letting out a load moan as he did.

"Fuck Baby Boy, that was amazing. Kate has never taken it all," he breathed, opening his eyes and smiling down at Tyler with an approving smirk. The younger boy looked up at his friend, blushing as he sat back up and moved to kiss the other Son.

"Hey there, what are you doing buddy?" Pogue asked, moving his head to avoid the kiss as he pulled his jeans back on.

"I…ah…" Tyler stammered, moving back into his seat, very confused over what had just happened. Pogue had initiated it hadn't he? What happened? What had he done?

"Fuck, I'm tired. You ready to go in?" Ready to go in? What the hell had just happened? Tyler just watched as Pogue snapped the last button on his jeans before opening the door and getting out of the truck. Blue eyes followed the taller man as he closed the door and moved to the front of the truck, waiting for Tyler to help him inside. Taking a few seconds to compile himself, Tyler climbed out after Pogue and helped him up to his room before returning to his own.

That night, in three different dorm rooms, three different people laid in their beds, replaying what had happened in Tyler's truck over and over in their heads; Tyler, feeling hurt, Pogue, feeling very confused, and Aaron, thanking God that he had been lucky enough to pass by that special black truck so that he could see the show.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it, please tell me what you think. 


End file.
